Confessions
by CrimsonDragoness
Summary: Its pg for the lyrics in the songs Its a One shot song fic, I have never done a song fic so be nice and review kindly InuXKag confess how they feel through music on Kagomes B-day.


I do not own Any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters, I do not Own Good Charlottes My Bloody Valentine or Leanne Rhimes' But I do I love you, so no sueing!

Confessions One Shot!

Kagome and everyone from Inuyasha's era were at a karaoke bar in Kagome's time, having fun for Kagome's 17th birthday.

Everyone but Kagome and Inuyasha had gone; Miroku and Sango were cuddling in the corner just as Inuyasha's name was called "Alright, we have an Inuyasha next?" Inuyasha stood up, a little nervous; he had been practicing this one with Souta for just this occasion, so he was kind of flustered.

Kagome smiled and patted him on the back "you'll do fine Inuyasha"

Kagome had never heard if Inuyasha could sing or not and she was excited about it.

Inuyasha was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a red shirt; it was his human time right now so he didn't have to wear that stinking hat.

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome and walked up to the stage, taking the mic, the live band started playing the music and he smirked a little, he locked eyes with Kagome and smiled genuinely just as the lyrics started in the song.

_Oh, my love  
please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands  
and we'll start a new life  
_

Inuyasha started getting into as the song started speeding up; he smiled as Kagome started blushing.

Kagome gasped; wow he can really sing can't he.

_  
I ripped out his throat  
and called you on the telephone  
to take off my disguise  
just in time to hear you cry  
_

Kagome smiled, morbid but sweet at the same time…wait…is he…is he?

_  
When you, you mourn the death  
of your bloody valentine  
the night he died  
you mourn the death  
of your bloody valentine  
one last time  
_

Inuyasha smiled, singing his heart out for Kagome, hopefully getting his point across to her.

_  
Singing, oh, my love  
please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands  
and we'll start a new life  
_

Sango and Miroku watched the two and smiled, Was Inuyasha finally confessing to her?

Kagome was blushing furiously.

Inuyasha smiled at her.

_  
I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
all I know is that I love you tonight _

there was police and flashing lights  
the rain came down so hard that night  
and the headlines read "a lover died"  
no tell-tale heart was left to find

when you, you mourn the death  
of your bloody valentine  
the night he died  
you mourn the death  
of your bloody valentine  
one last time

Kagome could hear her heart pounding in her ears, to her there was no one in the room but Inuyasha and her.

_  
singing, oh, my love  
please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands  
and we'll start a new life _

I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
all I know is that I love you tonight

Kagome watched the hanyou boy on the stage as he walked over to her still singing, smiling at her. He took her by the hand a led her up to the stage with him.

_  
tonight  
he dropped you off I followed him home  
then I, I stood outside his bedroom window  
standing over him, he begged me not to do,  
what I knew I had to do  
cause I'm so in love with you  
_His eyes were locked on her's as he sang to her, Souta had picked this song not him, he never realized how morbid the lyrics were…but they fit somehow fit.

_  
oh, my love  
please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands  
and we'll start a new life _

I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
all I know is that I love you tonight  
tonight

The crowd cheered and Inuyasha took a small bow, walking off the stage with Kagome, he was just about to ask her about the song but the announcer guy came on stage "thank you Inuyasha! That was awesome! Ok next we have Kagome!"

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha, well if he wanted to tell her this way than that's what she would do too! She ran up to the stage and smiled as she talked to the band for a moment, she turned back towards the Audience as the song started.

She swayed to the music

_I don't like to be alone in the night  
And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right  
And I don't like to have the rain on my shoe  
But I do love you, but I do love you  
_

She sang so soft; it was almost angelic to Inuyasha's ears. She had locked eyes with Inuyasha, putting emphases on the song that she was singing

_I don't like to see the sky painted gray  
And I don't like when nothing's going my way  
And I don't like to be the one with the blues  
But I do love you, but I do love you_

_  
_She smiled and sang her heart out to him; she hoped he would understand her.

_Love everything about the way you're loving me  
The way you lay your head  
Upon my shoulder when you sleep  
And I love to kiss you in the rain  
I love everything you do, oh I do  
_

Inuyasha blushed, she...she was doing what he had just done…she was confessing to him as well.

_I don't like to turn the radio on  
Just to find I missed my favorite song  
And I don't like to be the last with the news  
But I do love you, but I do love you  
_

Kagome flipped her hair a bit, smiling at Inuyasha, ignoring the rest of the people around her.

_Love everything about the way you're loving me  
The way you lay your head  
Upon my shoulder when you sleep  
And I love to kiss you in the rain  
I love everything you do, oh I do  
_

_And I don't like to be alone in the night  
And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right  
And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes  
_

Kagome started walking down the steps of the stage towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha's heart sped up with the way she was watching him. Her eyes were shining with her emotions for him and he finally saw this so clearly, it made him want to hug her, hold her, kiss her.

Kagome stopped in front of him, watching his face, placing a hand on his face and smiling as she sang the last bit of the song

_But I do love you but I do love you  
but I do love you but I do love you_

Kagome leaned up and kissed him lightly on the cheek, she smiled then walked away from him, handing the mic back to the announcer, she ran back to Inuyasha, grabbed his hand and ran out of the bar, Sango and Miroku followed, not wanting to miss this.

Inuyasha and Kagome finally stopped in a small park across the way.

Kagome looked up at him "Inuyasha…."

He shook his head, leaned down and captured her lips in his own; they stood there for what seemed like an eternity, he pulled away from her and whispered on her lips "I love you Kagome."

Kagome smiled and tears streamed down her face "I love you too Inuyasha!" She threw her arms around his neck and they stood there for a few minutes.

Sango and Miroku smiled at the two.

They all stood there till it was time to go home, when they got back to Kagome's house, Inuyasha took the young girl to the sacred tree "there's something I need to ask you Kagome, its really important." She nodded "Ok Inuyasha…"

Sango and Miroku, not wanting to interfere this time went inside the Higurashi house.

Inuyasha held her close to him "Kagome, I-I want you to stay with me forever. So…Will you…Will you become my mate?" he was blushing furiously, he heard the girl gasp at his question "Are you sure Inuyasha?" she said, looking up at him.

Inuyasha smiled "I have never been surer about something in my life Kagome."

She smiled and nodded vigorously "yes I will!"

Inuyasha grinned, holding his mate closely "Happy Birthday Kagome."

She snuggled into his chest, smiling.

And the two stood beneath the bows of the sacred tree till the sun rose above the Higurashi shrine.

A/N this was a little fluff for all you people begging for some in my story Destiny and Courage there shall be fluff in the story, but this is just so you all won't attack me and rip my throat out so here you go Review please!


End file.
